bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
May (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820378 |altname = May |no = 8360 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 12 |animation_attack = 223 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 44, 50, 59, 65, 74, 80, 92, 98, 116, 122, 128, 134, 140 |normal_distribute = 9, 6, 9, 6, 9, 6, 9, 6, 15, 10, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 44, 50, 56, 62, 68, 74, 80, 86, 92, 98, 104, 116, 122, 128, 134, 140 |bb_distribute = 8, 5, 8, 5, 4, 8, 5, 4, 8, 5, 4, 15, 9, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 44, 47, 50, 53, 59, 62, 65, 68, 74, 77, 80, 83, 92, 95, 98, 101, 116, 122, 128, 134, 140, 146 |sbb_distribute = 8, 4, 3, 3, 8, 4, 3, 3, 8, 4, 3, 3, 8, 4, 3, 3, 10, 6, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 122, 128, 134, 140, 146 |ubb_distribute = 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A cheerful and energetic young pirate, she may seem childish at first, but she's quite the capable leader. Her journey in the new world led her to battles against foes large and small. But her search for Johnny, the man she longs for, led her to places that she never quite imagined, and so it was with a sigh of relief when they were reunited at last. The fight wasn't over yet, though: they still had to find a way back home, and it seemed that in order to do that, they had to go through a rumble in the jungle... |summon = Here I come! Are you ready for this?! Let's go, Mr. Whale! |fusion = What's going on? What are you doin-oh! Oh! That feels nice! |evolution = Locked and loaded! I'm ready to light 'em up! This is going to be awesome~! |hp_base = 5985 |atk_base = 2634 |def_base = 2230 |rec_base = 2196 |hp_lord = 8550 |atk_lord = 3763 |def_lord = 3185 |rec_lord = 3137 |hp_anima = 9667 |rec_anima = 2839 |atk_breaker = 4061 |def_breaker = 2887 |def_guardian = 3483 |rec_guardian = 2988 |def_oracle = 3036 |rec_oracle = 3584 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Let's Go Together! |lsdescription = 80% boost to max HP, 140% boost to Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50%, greatly reduces BB gauge consumed during BB, hugely boosts Water elemental damage & negates critical damage |lsnote = 30% cost reduction & 150% elemental damage |bb = Ensenga? |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts own critical hit rate, considerably boosts own max HP, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & greatly boosts max HP |bbnote = 60% Crit, 20% self HP, heals 3500-4000, fills 12 BC, 50% efficacy & 25% HP |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Deluxe Goshogawara Bomber |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts own critical hit rate, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Water types for 3 turns, hugely boosts Water elemental damage for 3 turns & probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit, heals 3500-4000, 180% parameter boost, 130% parameter boost for Water types, 150% elemental damage & 20% chance to recast BB/SBB/UBB |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = And Then She Said Farewell! |ubbdescription = 30 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts own critical hit rate, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, 100% damage reduction for 3 turns & hugely boosts max HP |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit, fills 100 BC, 400% parameter boost & 40% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = No Trouble Too Big |esitem = |esdescription = 10% boost to all parameters and damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge for all allies, greatly boosts critical damage & raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |esnote = Fills 1-2 BC & 100% Crit |evofrom = 820377 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 40% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Greatly boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Activates at turn's end effects during turn's start instead |omniskill4_2_note = Does not work turn 1 in Arena/Colosseum |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB/UBB's max HP boost effect |omniskill4_3_note = +5% boost. 30%/45% boost total |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances SBB's elemental damage boost effect |omniskill4_4_note = +50% boost. 200% boost total |omniskill4_5_sp = 15 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances SBB Atk, Def, Rec boost effects |omniskill4_5_note = +10% boost. 190% boost total |omniskill4_6_sp = 25 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds slight OD gauge boost effect to SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 10% OD fill |omniskill4_7_sp = 25 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds huge Def, Rec boost relative to Atk for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_7_note = 90% Atk to Def, Rec |notes = *May's Leader Skill reduces BB gauge cost and does not reduce BB gauge consumption. |bazaar_1_type = Guilty Gear Token |bazaar_1_desc = The Magnum Wedding |bazaar_1_bonus = 25 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0001_item_icon.png |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Guilty Gear |addcatname = May2 }}